dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Danny Phantom episodes
This is a list of all episodes of Danny Phantom. In a few years this show will come back to Nickelodeon according to Butch Hartman saying that everyone still loves Danny Phantom. It will celebrate it's 8th anniversary on the air in 2012 and new episodes may be made. Season 1 1.Mystery Meat :Danny has recently gained ghostly powers and is still learning to use them. Sam has convinced the school to change its lunch menu to one that suits her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian tastes, thus angering the students and a ghostly lunch lady. 2.Parental Bonding ''' :Danny tries his might to ask Paulina out on a date while trying to fend off a ghost dragon at the same time. 3.One of a Kind' :Danny figures out a way to raise his grade while fending off rogue ghost hunter Skulker. 4.'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale' :Danny's garage sale to raise money for an outfit goes bust when he has to confront Technus, the ghost master of technology. 5.'Splitting Images' :Danny starts "possessing" Dash to get back at him for being mean. This attracts Poindexter, the ghost of a kid who punishes school bullies. Seeing what Danny's doing to Dash, Poindexter thinks Danny is a bully, too! 6.'What You Want' When Danny's best friend Tucker expresses jealousy over his ghost power, he gets his wish to have one of his own by ghost genie Desiree, but he's slowly succumbing to its ghostly powers. 7.'Bitter Reunions' :Danny meets the evil Vlad Plasmius, a childhood rival of his father who, twenty years ago, also got ghost powers in an accident. 8.'Prisoners of Love' :Danny gets caught by law enforcer ghost Walker in the ghost zone and sentence to spend 1000 years in prison alongside with his old foes, all the while facing the possibility of his parents getting divorced! 9.'My Brother's Keeper' :A new guidance counselor named Penelope Spectra starts a chain reaction of depressed students while Jazz tries to figure out her brother's strange behavior. 10.'Shades of Gray' :An encounter with Danny Phantom and a ghost dog turns Valerie's life upsidedown. Now she swears revenge on Danny and the ghost dog for ruining her life. 11.'Fanning the Flames' :Ember, a rockin' ghost, turns Danny and Sam's relationship romantic! Now Sam has to turn Danny back to fighting ghosts... even if it might break his heart. 12.'Teacher of The Year' :Technus invades Danny's online game and threatens to move into the Internet and take over every computer in the world! 13.'13' :Jazz falls madly in love with a biker unaware he is a ghost sent by his girlfriend, Kitty to find a suitable host for her to live in. 14.'Public Enemies' :Walker plans to make Danny Amity Park's public enemy #1 while Danny befriends a ghost wolf named Wulf. 15.'Fright Night' :Danny and Dash are creating rooms for a Haunted House. Not to be undone, Danny borrows the magical sword of the Spirit of Halloween, the Fright Knight, unleashing the angry ghoul into the real world! 16.'Maternal Instinct' :Maddie, wanting to bond with her son, takes Danny to a mother/son convention, only to be tricked and ending up right in the Rocky Mountains where Vlad suspiciously awaits for them both. 17.'Lucky in Love' :Paulina suddenly has a desire to date Danny after witnessing his secret as the ghost boy, much to his joy, but things turn sour when Johnny 13 crashes the party. 18.'Life Lessons' :Danny and Valerie hardly get along, but unfortunately the two are stuck watching over a flour sack for school while at the same time having to avoid Skulker, who is clearly on both their tails. 19.'The Million Dollar Ghost' :When his ghost portal blows up, Vlad sends a million dollar bounty on Danny's head to keep him busy while he steals the Fenton's ghost portal. 20.'Control Freaks' :When Sam hears about the new Goth circus, Circus Gothica, her overprotective, over peppy parents forbid her. She still goes, and discovers the ringmaster, Freakshow, uses a staff that control ghosts and has come to add Danny Phantom to his employment. Season 2 21.'Memory Blank' :After an argument between the two, Sam makes a wish that she never met Danny, only for Desiree to make it come true, taking her to a world where Danny doesn't have his ghost powers. 22.'Doctor's Disorders' :Ghost bugs slowly affect the kids of Casper High, causing them to exhibit ghost powers and sent to a lone hospital for observation. Danny must find out what on earth is going on. 23.'Pirate Radio' :All the adults in Amity Park are being kidnapped by ghost pirate child Youngblood and his helper, Ember McLain, so it's up to Danny and the other kids of Amity to work together to fight back for their parents. 24/25.'Reign Storm' :Danny must battle Pariah Dark, the Ghost King, to save the town from being sucked into the Ghost Zone. 26.'Identity Crisis' :Danny is sick and tired of his human life messing with his ghost life, so he splits himself in two using the Fenton Ghost Catcher, his ghost self to handle his superheroic duties while his human self goofs off. However the two must find a way to work together when Technus comes to cause trouble. 27.'The Fenton Menace' :Danny's friends and family think he is going crazy when he claims he's seeing a ghost that no one else can see. Jazz decides on a vacation for the whole Fenton family, but Danny aims to show her the ghost he is seeing really exist and is not just in his mind. 28/29.'The Ultimate Enemy' :Danny gets caught up in a time traveling adventure. There, he discovers a future where his family and friends have been killed and he has become the most powerful and evil ghost in the world. 30.'The Fright Before Christmas' :Danny encounters Ghostwriter, an author who traps Danny in his story to teach him a lesson about Christmas spirit. 31.'Secret Weapons' :Now that Jazz is the latest member in "Team Phantom", she tries her hardest to fit in, but ends up failing in ghost hunting. An angry Danny then drives her away to Vlad Masters! 32.'Flirting With Disaster' :Danny and Valerie's romance comes full circle as they start dating, much to Sam's jealousy. Technus seems to be pushing the two together in order to keep Danny from interfering with his latest plan for global domination. 33.'Micro Management' :While Danny is supposed to be getting in shape, he, Dash, and Skulker are shrunk by Jack's Fenton Crammer, which also slowly takes away Danny's ghost powers! Now Danny and Dash must rely on their natural physical abilities to get to the Emergency Ops Center and reverse the shrinkage before Skulker and his brand new fully-powered ecto-skeleton catch up to them. 34.'Beauty Marked' :Sam enters her school's beauty pageant to display her utter disgust for it, only for her to be crowned the winner. Little does she realize this is all a ploy from Dora the Dragon Ghost to find a wife for her arrogant brother, Prince Aragon. 35.'King Tuck' :Tucker's campaign to run for school president goes wrong when no one pays attention to him, including his friends. Fate shines upon him when he meets a mummy ghost who offers him a scepter that'll give him an edge, but could there be more than meets the eye? 36.'Masters of All Time' :When Vlad receives Ecto-Acne again, he gets Danny to help by infecting his friends with the same illness. Danny begs Clockwork to let him travel to the past to a world where Vlad Plasmius does not exist. When he succeeds, Danny ends up in an alternate world where his mother has married Vlad and his father, Jack, is a bitter half ghost himself! 37/38.'Reality Trip' :Danny, Tucker, and Sam are getting ready for summer vacation, but when Freakshow arrives and kidnaps their parents, they must find the Reality Gems for The Reality Gauntlet in order to save them! And in the chaos, Danny's secret identity is revealed to everyone! 39.'Double Cross My Heart' :A new goth from Hungary captures Sam's eyes--and heart. Danny however suspects he's with the Guys in White, or is he merely just jealous? 40.'Kindred Spirits' :Danny meets his cousin Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom who possesses the same powers as he does. Unknown to him is that she's part of Vlad's plan to make a perfect clone of Danny himself! Season 3 41'.Eye for an Eye' : Danny and Vlad’s game of revenge starts off childish, but ends when Vlad runs for mayor of Amity Park and wins. Now Danny must survive the grueling rules the billionaire-turned-politician has placed. 42.'Infinite Realms' :After meeting Frostbite, Danny and friends are given the Infi-Map that lets them traverse to any part of the Ghost Zone, but they end up in a wild goose chase when Vlad steals the fabled map. 43.'Girls' Night Out' :After a fight with their respective boyfriends, Kitty and Ember, along with Spectra team up and rid all the men from Amity Park. With Danny out on a fishing trip with his father (where he gets frequent disturbances from Skulker), Jazz, Sam, and Maddie must work together to get rid of the Ghostly Trio. 44.'Torrent of Terror' :With the weather creating ghost, Vortex's help, Vlad brings rain over the drought Amity Park is suffering through, but plans backfire when Vortex rebels and attacks the entire world and Danny, affecting him by giving him weather powers of his own that shifts with his ever changing emotions. 45.'Forever Phantom' :Amorpho takes on the form of Danny himself when he finds the ghost boy stealing his spotlight for attention, however both he and Danny are caught in a complete mess of events when a Fenton machine causes Danny to remain in his ghost form and Amorpho's powers to decrease as well. 46.'Urban Jungle' :When a villainous plant ghost takes over Amity Park, a chilly Danny must cope with him as well as his newfound ice powers before it is too late. 47.'Livin' Large' :The Guys in White buy out Fenton Works causing the family to live a life of wealth and luxury. However Sam and Tucker must convince a now-snobbish Danny to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone. 48.'Boxed Up Fury' :Tired of being taken less then serious, Box Ghost steals Pandora's Box and creates an unholy tyrant of evil from it in Amity Park, himself finally posing a level of threat for Danny who must seek Pandora's help. 49.'Frightmare' :Danny wakes up from a dream, destroying a unique helmet placed on his head. He finds the entire town of Amity Park is under the same ailment due to Nocturne, the ghost of sleep who is sucking up their dreams to increase in power. Danny must wake his friends and sister up in order to stop this madness. 50.' Claw of the Wild' :A camping trip with Danny's classmates goes bust when campers are slowly being kidnapped by monsters, causing Danny and his friends to investigate the matter, ultimately running into an old friend in the process. 51.'D-Stabilized' :Danielle returns only to have Valerie sent to capture her for Vlad and it's up to Danny to save her. 52/53.'Phantom Planet''' :Vlad commissions the Masters Blasters to humiliate and outdo Danny Phantom, which works all too well as Danny strips himself of his powers and retires as Danny Phantom. Danny then tries to live his life as a normal human, but a hero is needed when a deadly asteroid is about to obliterate the Earth (and, by default, the Ghost Zone). Vlad Masters reveals himself to the world as Vlad Plasmius and attempts to stop the asteroid in exchange for world domination, but fails. Danny must now team up with the Ghost Zone denizens to make the planet intangible so that the asteroid will only pass through the planet. Category:Episodes